Be Your Leader
by Calico Neko
Summary: For the first time ever, Akashi yells at Furihata, "I don't need your help! I can protect myself!", and that makes Furihata says, "I hate you". [AkaFuri at Seirin]


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, please give me Kuroko, Furihata, and Kise...**

**Warning: Oneshot. OOC. Typo(s). Un-betaed.**

* * *

.

It's suppose to be the hellish basketball training ever. When everyone is panting desperately, trying to find more oxygen for their lungs, especially Kuroko who needs a bowl for his vomit (his behavior still continue until his senior high), and their coach who is blowing her whistle loudly, Furihata Kouki, who has number 12 for his jersey and one member of the freshmen trio, trains in a high spirit. Dribbling, passing, scoring, he did that countless time without any fail. Kagami who is usually playing great, looking at him with full of amazement feeling, and he must pay that by spraining his ankle.

Aida blows her whistle. She is mad for Kagami who has sprained his ankle. "Bakagami-kun! What are you doing? How could you become like this?" If she's a 'normal' coach, she will ask his condition, not mad at him.

Kagami, still on the ground while rubbing his ankle, says, "I-I'm sorry, coach. I just saw Furi who's playing good today, it makes me curious about him so..."

"Ah, so it's because of yourself, huh?" Aida gives him her evil grin. Aida sighs. "_Minna_, today's practice is over. You can go home."

Everyone sighs in relieve. Sitting and some of them dashing to bench while drinking their mineral water.

Sitting on the bench, the meow boy a.k.a Koganei Shinji, who always playing 'weird', says his curiosity. "But I have to agree with Kagami. I was watching Furi too, he was never played that great. What happened with you, Furi?"

Furihata who sits besides Koganei says, "You're so mean, _senpai_! I always play good, not this time only."

"Yes, I agree either. What happened with you, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko who is just popping up from nowhere and making his teammates scream, asks.

"Kuroko, you wanted to make us have a heart-attack, huh?" Furihata yells. "Well, I don't know if I played good today or not. But, if you said so, maybe it's because..." Furihata pauses for a second. For something they didn't know the reason, his face is become red. In low voice, Furihata says, "maybe it's because Akashi-san will come to Seirin and fetch me. Tomorrow is Saturday, and he asked me if I could sleepover at him until Sunday."

The gymnasium is filling with silence, only silence, no one can breathe for a second, even they can hear their own heartbeats. They're stiff in their place. That 'announcement' is so frightening to be heard.

"WHAT?!" All of Seirin member shout aloud, except Kuroko and Mitobe who are just widening their eyes. Fukuda and Kawahara who close with him are shaking his shoulder. It's too sudden. The almost always calm, Furihata Kouki, is familiar with Akashi Seijuro, that 'red demon'?!

"Furihata-kun, are you crazy?" Kuroko asks something he would never ask. "I don't know what your relationship with Akashi-kun, but as his former teammate, I have to say, please be careful with him. I always respect with him, but..."

Furihata cuts Kuroko's words, "It's okay, Kuroko. Akashi-san is always kind with me. Well, our first met is frightening, but still... hehehe," Furihata chuckles. They can see a blush on his cheeks, just like a girl who is falling in love. It's rare and cute to see. It's maybe only Akashi who can make him blush like this.

Seirin members can't say anything again. One thing they know, they have to go from Seirin, as soon as possible, so they won't meet with Akashi.

"O-Okay, everyone let's go home, haha," Seirin team's captain says awkwardly.

He stands up from the bench, then followed by his other members, but a sudden vibrates sound can be heard from someone's bag. It's from Furihata's.

Furihata checks his phone and smiles. "It's Akashi-san, he said he's on the way here."

Everyone gasps in surprise. It's too exaggerate to say, but they are all shivering in their place. In a minute, or maybe just another seconds, they will meet with the dangerous person ever.

The gymnasium door is open and revealing someone whose red-hair and average height, Akashi Seijuro.

"Hello Seirin, Tetsuya, and of course Kouki." Akashi greets them all, doesn't care if he's making Seirin members' soul 'flying' to somewhere place.

Aida hides herself behind Hyuuga, while Hyuuga hides himself behind Kiyoshi. "Hi, Akashi-kun, haha, welcome to Seirin," Aida replies nervously.

Akashi walks closely to them while the said are walking backwards. "Hello, Kagami-kun, how are you? I see your cheek has recovered, right?"

Kagami, who the most brave with Akashi, yells at him. "Huh? So you did remember about my face, huh? Of course you will, you're..."

_HIT_

Aida hits Kagami's head for his manner with Akashi. She whispers, "What are you doing? You really are a Bakagami-kun! How could you speak like that with Akashi-kun? You wanted him to kill you?!"

Kagami shouts, "But coach, he.." Kagami has to cut his words when he feel something on his leg, something soft, fluffy, warm, hairy... "Eh, hairy?" Kagami looks under and sees Nigou who is rubbing his neck on Kagami's leg.

"SHIT!" Kagami yells aloud and without thinking anymore, he runs into Akashi and hides his big built behind Akashi's back. He squats down and holds onto Akashi's trouser. His body is trembling, bead of sweats immediately flowing on his forehead, a tear is welling on his eyes. "Akashi, do something!. You always win, right, so that thing must be easy for you!" Kagami yells while pointing on Nigou who comes near to them.

Kagami must be having too much bravery to hide himself behind Akashi. In the same time, Akashi, who always right and always win, says. "Do-don't worry, Kagami. I'll pro-protect you." Kagami is feeling scare right now so he didn't realize when Akashi spoke to him, in a shaking voice. They look like a brother, a red hair sibling. Akashi, as the older one, is trying to protect his beloved brother, Kagami.

Nigou walks, walks, and walks, approaching Kagami and Akashi. He looks at them with his 'blue sparkling eyes', waving his tail, seeing at them as if the both are his plaything. At the same time, Akashi doesn't say anything, he stiffs in his place and that makes Furihata feeling something weird have happened. Akashi always be the leader and the most bravery one, Nigou is nothing for him, right?

"We die," Kuroko murmurs. "I forgot that Akashi-kun didn't like dogs, especially a 'friendly' type like Nigou."

Kuroko's explanation is making them shock. The great Akashi has something that he didn't like. If it's not Akashi, of course they will make it as a blackmailing thing. However, they still want to live, without haunted by his scissor.

That explanation is a new one for Furihata too. Akashi was never said anything about himself, mostly they spoke about Furihata. Furihata feels sad and guilty. He said himself as the closest one with Akashi, but he didn't know anything about Akashi. It makes him feel as the worst man ever.

Nigou keeps walking near to them. It's not only Kagami who's sweating and getting scare, but also Akashi. He looks cute on that face, but Furihata hates it.

Furihata comes near to them. "Akashi-san, let me take Nigou, ok?"

"NO!" Akashi yells, something he seldom will do, or maybe he would never do to anyone, especially to his Kouki. "I don't need your help, Kouki! I can protect Kagami and me by myself! I don't need someone else interfering between us! I always right, so I always" –Nigou runs to Kagami and Akashi's place- "What?"

Nigou moves is too sudden, Akashi's emperor eye can't see that. Without thinking anymore again, Akashi grabs Kagami's hand, force him to stand and run, escape from that puppy.

"_KUSO_! Kuroko, do something with that dog!" Kagami shouts, still running while holding his hand with Akashi's, while Akashi leads them to the corner of the gym, running as fast as they can.

Kuroko laughs and of course the others too, except Seirin's Kaa-san, Mitobe, who feels pity for them but too scared to help because of Akashi. Even Aida is recording it by her phone. She doesn't want to miss this rare moment, right?

Kagami's shout makes Furihata snaps from his trance. He, who felt sad when Akashi yelled at him, walking fast, capturing Nigou, and then carrying Nigou who is still trying to chase on Kagami and Akashi. Without saying anything, he gives Nigou to Kuroko, grabs his bags, and walking outside from the gymnasium, without changing his clothes.

"Kouki?" Akashi murmurs. He knows something have happened with Furihata. His manner is not escape from his emperor eye.

Akashi runs to Furihata. In one easy move, he pulls Furihata's arm, force him to face Akashi. It must be the one of the sadden moment for Akashi; Furihata's eyes are red and it fills with his own tears.

"Kouki, you cry," Akashi says idiotically.

Furihata wants to hit his beloved Akashi-san for that unsympathetic question. "Isn't it obvious? How can I'm not crying!"

Akashi is silent. He confuses with Furihata's manner, his eyes can't see this. Behind them are the members of Seirin team. They are not trying to hear that conversation, but Furihata's voice is aloud. They can see that Furihata is crying.

"I hate Akashi-san." Akashi and Seirin members shock. Furihata must be mad or too brave when he says that.

With a cold voice, Akashi asks, "What do you mean, Kouki?"

"Are you stupid or what?" Yup, Furihata must be lost his mind. Akashi's eyes wide as plate, the Seirin members gasp in shock. Furihata glares to Akashi. "You said it, you don't need someone else help, you don't need my help, so that means you don't need me, right, Akashi-sama?"

Akashi stares at Furihata's crying face. It's shoking to heard his precious brunette saying that. Akashi knows that lot of people say they hated him. But it's different because it's his Kouki.

"I really hate you and you are the most stupid person that I ever met!" Furihata shouts while wiping his cheeks from his own tears.

But suddenly, Akashi smiles and chuckles. Not aloud, but everybody can hear him. "Yes, I'm stupid, and you're worse than me," Akashi says while wiping Furihata's tears that welling in the corner of his eyes. "Who said I don't need you?

"You said it!" Furihata yells, making his teammates jump in shock. They never heard Furihata shouted like that.

Akashi smiles again, his rare one. "_Baka~ _I need you, Kouki. What I mean is I don't need your help because I want to be the one who always help you. I want to be the one who's protecting you. And how can I help you if I can't help myself, right?" Akashi says. He's stroking Furihata's hair. "I want to be the one who lead you."

Akashi kisses on Furihata's eyelid, trying to calm him down. Furihata's face becomes red, he can feel his body temperature is getting high from shyness.

Behind them, all of Furihata's teammates gasp in shock, Kuroko closes Nigou's eyes even though that's unnecessary, and Mitobe is fainting in his place. On the other hand, Aida squeals in 'happiness' while still recording that sweet moment.

"Hey, what are you doing, Coach?" Hyuuga asks.

Aida whispers, "Be quiet, Hyuuga-kun. I'm not into male and male relationship, but this is a rare moment, and can you see that blushing on Furihata-kun's cheeks? Isn't he cute?" Hyuuga sighs for his coach acts.

Back to Akashi who's still trying to comfort Furihata, Akashi asks, "So Kouki, can you repeat again when you said you hate me?"

"... I'm sorry..." Furihata hides his blushing face from Akashi by bowing his head deeply. '_It's too embarassing! What were you doing, Kouki? Anyone, please kill me already!_' Furihata curses himself.

Akashi smiles slightly. "Kouki," –Akashi grabs Furihata's chin and give him a peck on Furihata's lips so he has to averting his eyes to Akashi's- "don't say Akashi-sama again, that's an order and my words are absolute." Furihata nods obediently. "Good boy," Akashi ruffles on the brunette's hair. "Come on, my driver has waited too long." Akashi holds Furihata's hand and leads them out from the gymnasium.

Before they went outside from the gymnasium, Akashi turns around to other Seirin's members whose face is red like a tomato, and then he says, "Aida-san, I'm sorry. I have to say that I love Kouki's smiling face, but I think I love his crying face more."

Aida feels confuse, and she still recording it. "Eh? What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

With a wide grin on his lips, Akashi says, "I will make Kouki crying again, louder, on my bed. So I think Kouki can't participate in basketball training for couple of days," and then he pulls out Furihata's hand to his car, leaving the confuse Seirin's members.

Silence. They don't understand what Akashi said, but they know one thing, Furihata will experience something 'bad'.

Except for Aida; she drops her phone when she finally realize what Akashi said before and what he will do. Aida's face becomes red. In her heart, she prays, '_Furihata-kun, please be safe._'

In the same time, Kuroko prays too, '_Akashi-kun, please don't be too rough with Furihata-kun._"

Outside the gymnasium; "_Ano, _Akashi-san, what do you mean by making me cry on your bed?" Akashi just grins evilly.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

Edited into T-rated...

Sequel or no sequel? RnR please ^^


End file.
